Tempest and the Dragon
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: Harry gets a new job and discovers just how cruel he can be. Draco explores his sexuality. Slash. Please read.
1. C1

**Disclaimer:** I in no shape or form own Harry Potter. Damn JK for thinking of the plot before me!

**Summary: **Harry gets a new job and discovers just how cruel he can be. Draco explores his sexuality. Slash. Please read.

**Warning:** It's rated M, but just to enforce this; it is not meant for kiddies so please press back if this applies to you. Yes you, you know I'm talking to you. If however you old enough then read on and enjoy the slash that well follow! If you don't like slash then also please press back and don't flame me for doing so.

1234

Over the summer holidays Harry had been reminded by his relatives that he had not been chosen by them to exist so they in no way shape or form had to provide for him financially. Harry who wanted to respond that he hadn't chosen to exist nor have his parents killed by Voldemort didn't for the fear of meeting his uncle's wrath. You see, Uncle Vernon had found that Sirius had died and now mentioned it whenever possible to rub salt in the red raw wounds and now didn't have fear of being chased up by the ex-con. It seems that Dudley had intercepted a message of good will from Hermione somehow and relayed the news to his father. Ah Dudley, one day that tub of lard would pay greatly, but for now Harry would let him have his fun.

To maintain some pocket money so that he could afford his daily and basic requirements (like food) Harry had taken it upon himself to find a job. He had also managed to find it within the wizarding world. How he could not tell you, he had just been lucky – if lucky is what you called it.

Harry was now a stripper slash rent boy. It paid well (a bit of an understatement) and he selected the clientele he wanted to serve. Having mastered a glamour spell Tonks had taught him he appeared tall and slender yet built with abs you could grate cheese on, his hair dark and longer, his eyes big, sensitive and mysterious, his nose aquiline and, like all his features, somehow romantic. As well as the latter he was sexy as hell and had a devil may care smile that could make you quiver. His scar had been smoothes out and could barely be seen. It seemed that curse scars were terribly hard to get rid of. He had also pierced his tongue. The whole combination was dangerous and seductive. The job was annoying, but the money was addictive.

The club he performed and did tricks at was called Guilty Pleasures, and some of the faces he saw in that place sure didn't look guilty when they were watching him shake it on the pole. Because he wished to protect his identity he had also become known under the alias Tempest. He hadn't chosen the name, his manager Shackx had, because on the first day he had cause such a riot – stirring up a storm and the boy had looked troubled yet determined. It didn't bother Harry at all. Every Friday and Saturday night he was Tempest, not the Boy who Lived.

For his new job he had been required to get some new clothes. This included tight leather pants, so tight you could see his ever contour and bulge and a mesh type top (Like the one in Queen of the Damned, Lestat wears when he's at the concert. If you do not know then look here http/emergency.room.ne.jp/07MOV/QUEENoftheDAMNED/QUEEN20of20the20DAMNED2009.jpg) which showed his washboard abs.

1234

Quickly muttering the words to the spell he changed into his alter ego, Tempest and got dressed. Walking to one of the mirrors in the poor excuse for a changing room he put on eyeliner, which defined his eyes and added to the mysterious, intense look. Sitting down on a chair he made his nails lengthen and tinted them black – this made him look wild.

Looking to his left he saw one of his co workers – Arachnid – named because of the amount of ways she could bend herself into was unbelievable, like she had extra limbs. She way tying up her dark purple hair into to pig tails, today was the naughty school look.

"Tempest, like what ya see?" She said in her strong Texan accent.

Harry snorted, "Don't flatter yourself babe. So how's the crowd tonight? Still as lecherous as usual?"

"What did ya expect?" She raised an eyebrow then went down to hook her suspenders to her stockings, "Would ya mind helping out a little southern gal?"

Walking over, he helped her pull up the stocking slowly enough to hear a gasp escape her lips. Standing up he began to tut, "You really have to hold out longer than that dear Arachnid. You don't want to be a quick and cheap shag do you?"

Arachnid started to laugh weakly, "Yeah because you're so great aren't you. Tempest you're a common slut like the rest of us. An unclean libertine."

Harry stood up and grabbed the girl by the hips and pulls her close to him. Kissing her deeply before pulling back, "Funny, you didn't say that last night."

At that she slapped him across the face to which he just laughed till she left to enter the stage. Brushing the bangs out of his eyes he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated the person that he'd become, but he now had nothing going for him. Everyone wanted him to kill Voldemort, but what then? That is if he even survived the battle. He had no family and his friends weren't really his friends. They were too busy in each others throats and beds. Harry had become the third wheel. Turning away from the mirror he walked towards the door, breathed deeply and tried to regain a stoic attitude. Turning the handle he entered the depraved, sordid and scandalous club – the wizarding worlds' very own Moulin Rouge with rent boys.

1234

Harry turned, danced, weaved and shook all he had. He could hear the gasps coming out of each client as he moved towards the one with the most cash, where they would slip in into his pants. Turning to his right he saw, Devon. A guy who was there every time Harry was, and was becoming one of his regulars. When Shackx first took him on he had given Harry a word of advice, "Look after your regulars and they'll look after you." It was sound advice. If he kept this up, he wouldn't have to pay for his university fees.

Walking slowly towards Devon he grabbed him by the tie and pulled him towards one of the back rooms. Little did he know that a head of ice blonde hair was watching intently, and jealously.

1234

So should I continue? Trust me if people review it'll get more graphic – that is if u want it. Now be a friend and please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. C2

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

Thank-you for reviewing! They made me smile!

1234

Draco stared into the mirror. Cold, steel grey eyes returned the gaze reminding him of what he'd develop into and forced to cover up. He'd become quit apt at concealing any form of emotion that he felt, whether it be terror, or happiness. Emotion was weak, emotion held you back, emotion clouded you're judgement. His father's mantra was drilled into his brain and every time he's stepped a toe out of line he'd been given a memento to remind him not to do it again. Too bad he hadn't paid attention today.

Lucius had beaten Narcissa to the point of her passing out this time and Draco had foolishly shown that he cared. Standing firm, because he knew that if he cowered then it would be a thousand fold worse, awaited for the beating to follow. Instead his father had conjured a dagger and made a deep cut from Draco's temple to his cheek in a diagonal line. Only when Lucius had dismissed him could he collect his mother and put her safely in a bed, tending to her before looking after his own face.

Never had he been so grateful that he was a wizard, for if he wasn't then the scar would have been terribly prominent, as it were, however, he could smooth it out so that it was just a faint line – no one would bat an eye lid, and if they did they wouldn't dare piss of a Malfoy. When he was sure his father was asleep, he slipped out using his own fireplace and landed in his favourite haunt of late – Guilty Pleasures. Here no one really paid attention to you because if they did then it would mean that they were there. As it went though, he had seen some quite prestigious people slipping notes into stripper's thongs and doing body shots, one of which being Fudge, but of course he hadn't _really_ seen him.

Sitting in one of the booths he awaited for Tempest to slide out and take away the pain he felt emotionally and give him some sexual healing. Devon of course had gotten there first. Unlike before, he decided to follow the duo. When he reached the curtains which separated the VIPs from plebeians, a big surly grunt stopped his path. Pushing forward again, but this time slipping the man a hefty tip, he was allowed to pass. Once he was there he saw that it was a huge room split off into small sections with red velvet and black leather everywhere. Seeking out his target he homed in on Tempest and Devon in the corner getting very comfortable indeed. From this vantage point he was sure that he couldn't be seen obviously, so he sat down and like the duo, made himself comfortable.

Tempest was straddling Devon and kissing him intensely. When he retracted his tongue, it moved down to his neck and sucked hard. Malfoy watched intently, a burning sensation entering his groin, wishing that every second it was his skin that the mysterious Tempest was sucking. As he moved seductively down to Devon's crotch, parting the man's legs, he slowly pulled down the zip with his teeth. Draco mimicked this move but used his hands and slowly began to move his hand backwards and forwards. Tempest lowered his pants and deep throated Devon's member which resulted in him gripping the divan till his knuckles turned white and eliciting a gasp from his mouth. As this happened Draco's movements became faster causing him to a pant which parted his plump, red, sensuous lips. Almost simultaneously both men shuddered and reached their climax.

1234

Harry stood up and whipped Devon's essence off his lips. Placing on hand on his hip and the other in front of Devon he coughed.

"Oh yes, of course. Here, that should cover it for tonight." Devon placed a generous amount into the boy's hand, while Harry tried to look as though it wasn't even close to what he expected. "Oh well here you go then. I can't have my favourite performer going without the basics can I?"

Harry stuffed to money into his pants and then exited quickly, but still sensuously somehow. Looking over his shoulder before he left completely he saw a head of blond hair and for a second was worried of being labelled the Boy Who Lived and the Whoring Bitch, but then remembered he was masked by the spell. 'I really have to buy Tonks something nice' he thought.

Seeing Malfoy's hand down his pants and in perfect view of where he was 'performing' turned him on in a perverse way – which no client had ever done before, and the look of embarassentment on the ferrets face was just too good to pass up. "You see something you like…Let's call you Dragon."

Draco knew that he knew who he was and appreciated the alias he had crated for him. "Um thanks. I…I don't usually do this. It's just that…"

Harry put his finger to Draco's lips. "There's no need for excuses, after all, this place is called Guilty Pleasures." Moving closer he lowered his head towards Draco's cock, which in the last few seconds of just talking to Harry, had sprung into life. Harry teased Draco with his tongue. The tongue bar added something extra and made Malfoy want him even more. "Please…Now…" Harry knew his cue. He flipped Malfoy over, pushed him against the nearest wall and entered him roughly, causing him to scream. "What's the matter Dragon? Can't take the heat?"

"….Keep….going"

And so he did. Moving his hands around to Malfoy's front he massaged his dick till he came like a river. Draco screamed, saying every word in the English language which described how he felt. When Harry with drew, Draco fell to the floor like jelly and breathed deeply. Never before in his life had he been fucked like that, in a submissive role and he found that he loved it. Sure he'd had most of the girls in Slytherin, but those had just been to pass time or to calm his raging hormones. This was just mind blowing.

Harry knew that he had accomplished his goal and flashed his devil-may-care grin. He'd gotten back at Malfoy for all the crap the boy had given him over the years, and had had an incredible orgasm in return. "So Dragon….I maybe a whore, but I'm not a cheap one. Oh and don't think I haven't forgot you watching me. Strange, you don't seem like you'd be into voyeurism to me?"

Malfoy pulled his trousers and handed all he had over to Tempest, well he was worth every penny.

Harry smiled, "Oh and if you want to come back and watch just let me know. I think I'm gonna like you Dragon." and with that he sucked Draco's neck till there was a big purple bruise there. "Something to remember me by." and with that Tempest left.

1234

Yeah….so there it was.Sorry that is was short, I only have a limited time on the comp,my brother wants to use it.Btw, I forgot to mention this is my first slasher. Hope this was up to your expectations. Any suggestions are welcomed as long as they are helpful. R&R. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I'm writing this at 12:12 am. It's there are any dreadful ones I'll be sure to correct them. Once again, r&r ppl.


	3. C3

**Usual disclaimers apply – not mine**

Thanks for reviewing! Nice to know that some people enjoy this.

1234

Draco looked into his mirror. The angry purple bruise was still there after three days. It was a constant reminder of what he'd participated in…and he loved it. He'd never particularly thought himself as gay…and maybe he wasn't. All he knew was that Pansy had _never_ made him scream like that before. Pulling on a tight ribbed polo neck jumper he checked his appearance once again.

"Very nice dear! Your Father will never notice it now."

Draco smiled at the mirror, "Why thank-you Dora." With that he pulled on his trousers and made his way downstairs for the usual keeping up appearances with the self acclaimed elitists know as the pure bloods.

1234

Harry dragged himself into his room. The Dursley's had verbally and physically abused him again, making him feel like his wasn't even worth shit. He felt degraded and truly the whore he'd become. Lowering himself to his knees he opened a compartment in the floorboards and pulled out a small wooden box. It would have been invisible to muggles and mediocre wizards. Opening the lid he pulled out a small plastic bag filled with white powder. Drawing a line he took a £10 note and snorted the stuff. Wiping his nose he quickly put the stuff away and looked at himself in the mirror, "Hehehe, now you're a crack whore!"

Allowing the coke to take over his system slowly began to forget and only remembered his tongue snaking around the Dragons cock. "I'm gonna have that Slytherin slut". His thoughts were interrupted when his mobile phone – his private live from the club – rang. "Hello" He sounded husky and dangerous at the same time.

"Tempest, its Shackx. I need you to work tonight. No excuses. Selma had to take the night off, it seems that she broke her leg while trying a new move and Susan won't go on with out her coz they're a double act. We all know the punters would hate just one of 'em on their own."

"I don't have a choice do I? Well if I am working I want double pay. Remember you called me Tempest – you don't want to evoke my wrath."

"You'll get double pay – but don't threaten me again. Whores like you are dime a dozen. I could replace you like that." Harry heard him click his fingers.

"Yeah you could do that….But all my clients are high class and I seem to remember you begging me to suck you off at one point? Was I cheap then Shackx?"

Shackx gritted his teeth and thanked the heavens that he was in front of the lad, "Just be there Tempest." and with that he hung up, leaving a semi-satisfied Harry.

Whispering the spell Tonks taught him, he then slipped out of the house and made his way to Guilty Pleasures. After all this would be his last full night before he would go back to Hogwarts and once again continue to live his double life.

1234

Harry entered through the back door where he saw Susan.

"Take your time Tempest! You're not even ready." Susan's ice blue eyes stared at him with annoyance. Harry smiled. He liked Susan. Her being a lesbian meant that she had no desire for him what so ever, but she did sometimes piss him off.

"Listen, I don't even have to be here tonight! I'm just going to dance with you and nothing more. Now, leave me, I have to get ready."

Sneering, Susan left. Harry used some magic to fix his hair into a rakishly dishevelled style. Taking his bag, he pulled out his outfit, first being the leather pants. Leather pants so soft and cut so well that they fit like second skin. He pulled them on, adjusting the bulge in the front to best advantage. Next came black ankle-high leather boots with a slight heel. The perfectly tailored white silk shirt formed a slashing _V_ from his neck to his waist, where two buttons held it close, and had billowing tight-cuffed sleeves.

Taking make-up, he added it to his cheeks, eyes and lips. Done with such skill that it made him look androgynous and yet savagely male – an unsettling blend. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the stage where he saw Susan, equally dressed. "Let the debauchery begin" he whispered bitterly.

As Shackx had predicted, the two had collected quite a crowd. He did notice, however, that Tempest was looking more at the crowd tonight. As though there was someone he was dancing for. Someone he wanted, but wasn't there.

"Shackx darling! Long time no see. Can I be guaranteed I'll have my number one rent boy for tonight?"

"Marcia" Taking her hand he kissed it. Looking over to the stage he smiled, "For you, anything." Shackx nodded over to a secret back room. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

The witch nodded gratefully to him and waltzed over to her favourite chamber.

1234

Harry descended from the stage and ordered something cold to drink. "I sure hope I can just relax tonight."

"Tempest…"

"What the fuck do you want now? I've done overtime, now I'm going home."

"I don't think so. You see, one of your clients wants you tonight. She's eager and _very_ rich."

Harry rubbed his temples he thought, _when is this all going to end?_ "Fine."

"Atta boy. Give her a night to remember."

1234

Harry walked into the room; his client had magically changed into an extravagant yet elegantly designed chamber. Sitting in the nearest chair he fanned himself and waited for the bedroom dance to start.

Just when he was about to leave he heard her voice, "Are you thirsty Tempest?" Marcia cooed. "All that dancing you do, must make you sweat like hell." Walking to the room he saw her eyes drop to his trousers, "Especially in those leather pants." She opened her robe and spread her thighs, revealing the dark triangle of hair. "Want some cream?"

Harry dropped to his knees, submissively. His lips against the wet. Tongue, obedient, thrusting deeper. Marcia screamed as she reached her peak, while Harry turned and spat. Marcia noticed and slapped him around the face. Getting to his feet, Harry grabbed her wrist and twisted. The scream this time, one of agony. "Listen bitch. You're going to pay triple then leave fast. You think you're so fucking sexy that you can tame anyone and have dominion over men. You're only getting it because I'm a grade A whore and practice my prostitution." He then guided her hand to his pants and smiled savagely, "Awww look. Still flaccid and bone dry."

Marcia turned away in shame as Harry laughed. "You're cold, unfeeling and I'm never coming to you again Tempest."

Tilting her chin upwards to him in a gentle like fashion, Harry drew her into and intense passionate kiss, to which she greedily reciprocated. "Yes you will. You're coming back again and again because no matter what I do to you, you can't stop wanting me. Give me the money; I have other clients who need my…services."

Taking the money Harry turned to leave, gut just before he reached the door he threw her £20. "Get a wax next time. I like my bitch's clean." and with that he left her crying on the floor.

1234

Draco looked at his nails while his parents engaged in the pointless chatter with the Parkinson's. Pansy, he'd noticed, kept sliding her had up his leg under the table and he wasn't the least bit interested. This was just all so stupid. Lucius was just trying to show he looked after his family and that they were a strong, elitist, pureblood family.

Standing up he announced that he had to leave for a few moments, which resulted in Lucius giving him the evil eye. Ignoring it he made his way out to the garden and sat in the shade of his favourite willow tree. Out here, it was pure, and nothing mattered. He was just Draco. Turning as he heard the crunch of leaves underfoot, he sighed. "Pansy, why'd you come out here? Didn't you enjoy the conversation about how Hogwarts has gone to the dogs?"

Pansy laughed, "Very much so Draco. It was scintillating stuff. But I couldn't leave you out here alone, missing all the fun."

"How very kind of-" But he never finished his sentence. Pansy had pounced on him and kissed him deeply. Not wanting to cause a scene he reciprocated it and let his mind wander. As it did, all he could think about was those sensuous lips on his neck and those hands caressing his thigh. Draco became more aggressive in his kiss and rolled so that Pansy was now under him, his hand moving up to her bra. All the while thinking of his guilty pleasure. "Tempest" he whispered.

Pansy broke away from him, "What did you just say?"

Draco opened his eyes and coughed, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes. Yes you did, it sounded like Tempest."

"I said tempting. You know coz you're so tempting." Draco cringed inwardly. _Please let her buy that bull shit._

Pansy looked unsure, but chose to believe him. "Next time, Pansy would do just fine."

"Oh course babe." But Draco knew that if he could avoid it, there wouldn't be a next time.

"What are you doing later?"

"I've got other plans. Would love to stay with you but I keep my commitments."

Pansy pondered this but didn't argue. Draco was seriously influential in the wizarding world, and if they were to ever marry, it would mean serious green for her. Plus He was the sexiest guy in their year. Well that wasn't completely true. There was Harry Potter, but he was just to fucking hung up on his fan club that his head was always up his own arse. "Fine Draco. Maybe another day?"

Draco nodded while Pansy went up the path back to her parents. Standing he brushed the grass of his clothes and made his way to Guilty Pleasures. He needed Tempest, he needed him now.

1234

Harry ran to his dressing room and breathed deeply. What had he become? Looking into the mirror, he quickly took the glamour off. Yep it really was him. He'd become twisted and was now cold to the core. He didn't think he'd ever feel warm or loved again, that part of him, had died. Hearing the door open he haphazardly put the glamour back on.

"Awwww Shackx. You've come back to see me! I am touched." Harry walked up and brushed beside him, slowly enough to elicit a small gasp. Harry flashed his devil may care smile.

"Don't get too cocky there boyo. Someone by the name of Dragon is asking for you."

Harry's face stayed neutral, but his inside he was angry. So Draco wanted to play did he? "It's ok. I'll go see him".

Once again he adjusted the bulge and then headed for the door.

1234

Hope that was long enough for you all and that it was worth the wait. Please review and give me your views.


End file.
